


The Intergalactic Field Guide to Jensen Ackles

by 69inthebackofa67 (Zephyreon)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alien Jared, Alien Misha, Gen, Human Jensen, Hurt Jensen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyreon/pseuds/69inthebackofa67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared found an injured human wandering around in the woods, there's no way he can just leave the poor, defenseless animal to die. He totally was planning on returning it to the wild once it was healed, he really was. He just never thought he'd get attached to it.</p>
<p>Jensen said the first in a long line of "What the fuck?"s when he was abducted by a giant dog man in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an unfinished prompt on the kink meme I have bookmarked somewhere but can't find, and was going to be my novel for NaNoWriMo this year, a plan that fell through.

As Jared furiously rubbed his hands together to return feeling to his fingers, he wondered why he thought joining the Terra Corps was a good idea. For most the reason they joined was the pay. On his Corps salary, Jared could afford an apartment in one of the nicest sectors of the city, and he never needed to worry about money.

Jared, though had joined because of the humans who inhabited the planet; cute little bipeds that almost everyone in the known universe thought were the most adorable things ever. The mere mention of such cute creatures would make even the most hardened of criminals coo.

He’d always had an interest in all kinds of animals, humans especially, deciding at the tender age of six he wanted to go into veterinary medicine, and when a Corps recruiter had showed up in Jared’s town, he’d immediately said yes, giving up his summers to live on Central and work for the Corps. Even after graduation and going from a part time to full time scout, he still ended up doing more desk work than field work, only occasionally getting to make trips to Earth, but the experience would definitely get him into any human medicine program he wanted.

The zoo on Central had a few humans in it, and domestically-bred humans were available for the right price, but Jared wanted to see them in the wild. Corps rules prevented him from approaching their nests, meaning if he wanted to see one it had to venture miles out into the wilderness, but so far the only Earth species he’d come across had been mammals with antlers sticking out of their heads.

As far as he was from the nearest human nest, Jared knew it was highly unlikely he’d get to see one, so he dutifully went about his job collecting all kinds of samples to analyze back home. His next trip would be one for collecting live specimens, so that was something to look forward to at least.

As the sun set the temperature went with it, making Jared’s breath fog up in his face. His face and hands stung as a fiercely cold wind blew from the north, and he debated ending his excursion early. It was seriously fucking cold, and Jared didn’t fancy losing fingers to frostbite. The savannahs of Jared’s home planet never dipped below sweltering and on bad days tipped at holy-shit-I-might-be-melting, so to say he wasn’t used to the cold was an understatement. The first time he ever went out in the snow he spent a week after huddled under every blanket he owned.

Something crashing through the underbrush caught Jared’s attention and he crept forward to investigate.

_“Holy fuck it’s cold!”_ Jared’s pointed ears snapped to attention at the low bark and a moment later a limping, shivering figure entered Jared’s line of sight. His breath caught in his throat as it registered as human, and he crouched to down to observe it. He’d never seen a human in the wild and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity before him slip away, cold be damned.

_“Goddamned Tom and Mike and Chad...leaving me out here in the middle of January…”_ Its voice was deep, the words unintelligible to Jared’s ears and more noise that actual talk. The scent of blood and pain hit Jared’s nose, and it was then he noticed the human was keeping one of its paws pressed tightly against its side and that it didn’t want to put any weight on its left leg.

In this cold, wounded and bleeding and miles away from its nest, Jared knew it didn’t have any hope of surviving long and that it would likely freeze to death or bleed out long before morning came. If not that then it would fall victim to any of the hungry predators stalking the forest who’d jump at the chance of getting an easy meal.

If Jared didn’t do something it would certainly die, and as he watched it stumble and catch itself he decided he couldn’t just leave it. The human cried out in pain as it collapsed against a tree, its injured side hitting the bark, and Jared quickly but carefully made his way to where the human stood. He was careful to keep himself as small as possible and not make any sudden movements so as to not appear as a threat and spook the poor thing, but he still got a noseful of fear when the human saw him.

He stopped an arm’s length away and slowly extended his hand to present his scent, careful to keep it calm and soothing. Regretfully he’d already eaten all the food he’d brought with him, so he didn’t have any treats to offer the human to try and lure it closer, but it probably wouldn’t eat anyways with the pain it had to be in.

_“What the...oh shit-!”_ The human tried to take a step backwards...and practically threw itself headfirst into a rock as its bad leg gave way.

Jared’s ears flattened in sympathy at the _crack!_ of the human’s skull hitting stone and rushed forward to prevent the human from harming itself further. He didn’t waste any time in scooping the little guy up, frowning as his suit was stained with blood almost instantly. Misha was going to have his work cut out for him, but if anyone could heal the unconscious human in Jared’s arms, Misha could.

* * *

 

For one single solitary second when he woke up, Jensen was warm and comfortable. Something soft and fluffy was snugged around him and he nestled down further into it, intent on relishing it as long as possible. That was when every ache and pain he’d accumulated so far made themselves known. His knee, his side, his-fuck-head all screamed at him how much they hated him and Jensen didn’t think he’d ever been in so much pain, not even when he’d shattered his wrist junior year.

He supposed it was all his own fault, since he was the one who agreed to go out on a hiking trip with seniors he knew were major league assholes, but he never expected they would ditch him in the middle of goddamn nowhere. Sure, he had thought that Chad Murray and his band of jerks would abandon tender freshman him, everyone always did, but he’d thought they’d’ve left him somewhere where he could find his way back to campus.

No, instead they’d made their breakaway when Jensen got up to pee after hiking three hours into thick forest where every tree looked the exact same and most of the ground was too frozen for anyone to leave footprints. On top of that, they’d taken Jensen’s backpack, leaving him with no food, no water, and no survival gear of any kind. The sun had set quickly and without his flashlight, he’d fallen down a rocky slope, twisting his knee and tearing his side wide open.

Clearly he’d been rescued, but Jensen didn’t remember making it back to the ranger station at the bottom of the mountain.

_“I know precious, I know it hurts. We’re gonna try this medicine and see if it works any better.”_ Before Jensen could question the weird high-pitched voice, a thumb on his chin pried his jaw open and something cold and metal was shoved between his molars, preventing him from closing his mouth. Jensen instinctively swallowed as something thick and gloopy hit the back of his tongue.

_“That’s it, that’s a good boy. Almost done and then you can go back to sleep.”_ A hand scratched lightly at his scalp as Jensen kept swallowing whatever nasty shit he was being given. The fact that a stranger he couldn’t understand was feeding him God knew what should have made Jensen panic, but he couldn’t find the energy in him to do so. He barely had enough to pry his eyes open, meaning there wasn’t any leftover to make the world in front of him focus. It was mostly white anyways, so he guessed it didn’t really matter, but he’d like to be able to see something.

The metal in his mouth retreated and a hand thumped him on the back hard enough to make him burp and spit up a little bit. Whatever he’d been given had the consistency of applesauce and Jensen made a face at the god-awful chalky, medicine-y taste of the vitamins his mom used to force down his throat at breakfast as a kid.

Jensen snapped his head back when a cloth dabbed at his chin, jostling his already aching brain, and the person standing over him chuckled.

_“Didn’t mean to startle you, precious. Just trying to clean you up a little so you don’t get the blanket messy.”_ Jensen frowned at the foreign words and peeled his eyes open again; if he was going to be insulted in another language, he at least wanted to see the bastard doing the insulting. What he saw wasn’t what he was expecting. At all.

The guy started off normal enough with dark hair and blue eyes, but it was the crest of feathers on top of his head that clued Jensen in that something was seriously wrong, followed by the feathers everywhere except his hands and face.

Jensen was willing to blame a pain-induced hallucination, until bird-man reached forward and brushed a hand through his hair, cementing the fact that Jensen was actually seeing him.

Screaming seemed like the most logical thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jared, I haven’t seen you this mopey since your pet war turtle died. What’s wrong?” Chris asked from the pilot’s chair. Jared scowled at the back of Chris’ head and tried putting a damper on the upset pheromones the other Canis was no doubt picking up. “Wait, this about that human, isn’t it?”

Jared scowled harder and looked back at the door to the captain’s suite turned infirmary where Misha was caring for the poor human. He’d been in there since take-off, tending the poor thing, and neither Jared nor Chris had seen him since.

He desperately wanted to know how the little human was doing, but Misha had thrown him out for ‘excessive fussing’ once he’d cut off the layers of cloth the human had been wearing and revealed the full extent of the male’s (as confirmed by the removal of the lower layers) injuries.

“Jared, I know you’re worried, but I need to sew this wound up, and I can’t do that if you’re fussing over my shoulder. Look, I’ll call you when he wakes up, but until that happens I need you out.” That had been hours ago, and Jared was worried. He supposed it was a good thing that the human hadn’t woken up yet; Misha cleaning and sewing up his side would have caused the little guy a lot of pain, and Jared wanted to spare him as much of that as possible.

“Jared, I’m sure it’s fine; Misha is one of the best medics in the Pegasus system, and if anyone can heal it, it’s him.”

“I know that, Chris, but humans are fragile. They can’t take what we can and still be okay.” Jared had certainly had worse injuries than what his human had sustained, but he was sturdier than the little guy and could take more.

A scream from the infirmary interrupted whatever Chris was going to say, and Jared’s furry ears swiveled towards its source.

“No, no, no! You can’t be real!” Jared immediately jumped up at the frightened bark, his tail twitching nervously behind him.

“Your little dude’s awake, it seems.” Chris said, “I dunno if you should go in there, though.” Jared was thinking the same thing, especially since he’d been specifically banned and the Collier could be scary when he wanted to be. A muffled thud and a cry of pain from the human made Jared’s mind up and he was at the infirmary door in an instant.

The door slid open when Jared drew near and revealed the little human on the floor, backed as far into the corner as he could get and giving off a thick stench of pain and fear. His large, fearful eyes were locked onto Misha where the Collier stood on the other side of the table and high-pitched whines of fear sounded off whenever he moved.

“Jared, I don’t know what happened, he woke up and started screaming.” Jared snapped his gaze from the human to Misha and back again when the animal in question keened loud enough to make his ears swivel away from the sound.

“This can’t be happening! Fuck, Jensen! Wake up!” Jared had originally intended on keeping back until the human had calmed down enough to allow one of them closer, but that plan went out the hatch when the little guy started tearing at his hair, his nails catching in his scalp and coming back bloody. Jared took two giant steps forward and scooped the animal up to prevent him hurting himself further, shifting him around into a more comfortable position.

“Hey, it’s alright sweetness, ‘m not gonna hurt you.” Jared soothed, petting the male’s back with his free hand in an attempt to get him to stop squirming and struggling. He caught Chris trying to stifle laughter behind his hand and shot him a glare over the human’s dark blonde hair. The little male picked up on Jared’s lapse of concentration and took the opportunity to remind Jared that he was a wild human by trying to sink his blunt little teeth into Jared’s neck.

The sudden pinch of pain on his neck made Jared curse and drop the human in his arms, who immediately backed himself back into the corner. Chris was all business between one blink and the next, and Jared was the only thing keeping the other Canis from going and tearing the human apart.

“It bit you, Jared, and I won’t allow it on my ship if that’s how it’s going to behave.” he growled, making the human flinch and pull at Jared’s heartstrings all the harder.

“He’s scared, Chris, in a strange place with strange people, and it was probably my fault for trying to handle him so soon. Besides, he didn’t even break the skin. I’m sure once he gets calmed down it won’t happen again.” Jared argued, growling at Misha when he held up a needle that would surely knock the human out for hours, something the little guy didn’t need. He would surely panic again when the sedatives wore off, and if Jared could just get him calmed down, it would be much easier on the both of them.

Jared decided to take things slower and crouched where he stood, very slowly extending his hand to offer his scent. The human whined low in his throat, teary eyes locked onto Jared’s hand, and the next thing Jared knew, a yellow puddle was spreading underneath his little one’s feet and his nose was assaulted with the acrid tang of urine.

Jared’s human had just peed himself in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I'll only be posting one fic next week as next Friday is Christmas. Regular posting will resume on the Friday after that.
> 
> Comments are my ambrosia and nectar, and are always greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this year will be better than the one before, and I won't miss too many updates (No promises, though   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

For being abducted by some kind of dog alien, Jensen thought he was handling it pretty well. If having one of the worst panic attacks of his life and pissing himself in fear constituted ‘pretty well’. Jensen thought he was justified in panicking, though; he’d woken up naked and in the company of giant aliens, the tallest of which had to be at least nine feet tall. 

Pissing on the floor like a frightened dog took all the fight out of Jensen, and he remained docile and pliant as Fido I picked him up again and carried him out into a different room, his face burning with mortification as he was toweled off and settled onto Fido’s lap.

_ “I can’t believe it fucking pissed on my floors! I just had the interior detailed!”  _ Fido’s companion, who Jensen had dubbed Fido II, shouted, his ears lying flat against his head. Fido shushed Jensen when he pulled away from the angry yelling, a hand skimming down the curve of his spine and nonsense alien words murmered into his hair.

_“Please, Chris, I’m sure a little pee is hardly the worst thing you’ve ever gotten on these floors. And he_ _only did it because he was scared, weren’t you, sweetness?”_ Jensen’s captor’s tone made a total 180 from irate and irritated to soft and gentle as he shifted his attention down to Jensen. A question from the alien Jensen thought of as Polly drew Fido’s attention, giving Jensen a moment to zone out and let the reality of his situation sink in. 

He wasn’t aware he was shaking until Fido’s hand started rubbing his back, and he squirmed in the giant dude’s lap.

_ “Could you hand me his blanket, Mish? He’s cold, and maybe it’ll help calm him down since it smells like him.”  _ Jensen was already too desensitized to pay much attention to his captor’s quiet mess of words, but his initial panic returned as something was wrapped around him, a swath of white blocking his vision.

_ “Hey, none of that fussing now, sweetness. Just gonna wrap you up to keep you warm ‘cause Chris always keeps it way too cold in here. I’ve tried to get him to change it, but he’s far too stubborn.”  _ Fido cooed as he all but swaddled Jensen in the white blanket, trapping his arms and forcing him to settle down. 

_ “Wow, Jared, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so besotted before.”  _ Polly chuckled, leaning over from where he sat across from Jensen and Fido to ruffle the top of Jensen’s head. Jensen squeaked at the contact, pulling away from the feathered man and further into Fido’s arms. The big mutt let out what could only be called a pleased grunt and, trapped within the confines of his long arms, Jensen had no choice but to put up with the big guy running a hand through his hair.

Jensen thought it was a perfectly good time and place to whine pitifully, eliciting more coos and soft words from his captor.

“I just wanna go home.”

* * *

 

“So are you gonna keep it, or what?” Chris asked, breaking Jared out of his reverie. The human in his lap had gone quiet, sinking into the folds of his blanket as his shivers abated. Jared rubbed a thumb over the round shell of the human’s ear as he scowled at Chris’ question, careful to keep his outward motions and scent gentle lest he upset the human who was close to falling asleep.

“No, I’m not going to keep him. I’m just taking care of him until he’s well enough to go back to the wild.” Jared said, and already he could feel the untruths creeping in. 

“You’re a shit liar, Jared. We all know there’s no way you’re turning that little one loose.” Chris turned back to the control panel to kill any attempt Jared could have made at a rebuttal, and he had to admit the shorter man was right. Jared may have only had the human for a few hours, but he was already attached to the little guy, and really there wasn’t anything stopping him from keeping the little human. Sure, he’d have to get him the proper vaccines and have him tested to make sure he wasn’t carrying any diseases, but other than that Jared could keep him if he really wanted to.

“What do you think, sweetness? Would you like to stay with me?” Jared murmured to the human in his lap. “I bet you would; you’d never have to want for food or anything. You’d have a comfy bed and my apartment to live in, and Jeff is absolutely going to spoil you rotten once he meets you.” Just when Jared thought that the human had finally got to sleep, a huge sign of trust on his part, he was surprised by a quiet bark from his lap.

_ “I have a name, asshat. It’s Jensen, not that you care.”  _ If Jared were being fanciful, he’d’ve thought the human sounded contrite, and he couldn’t help but smile at such a cute noise.

“Such a feisty little thing, aren’t you, sweetness? Such a good boy.”

_ “No, Jensen! Jen-sen!”  _

“He sure does like making that sound. Do you think it’s his bark that other humans identify him with?” Misha asked, cocking his head and peering at Jared’s human. The little guy had gone from sleepy soft to irate in a matter of moments and Jared was just a little worried he was going to get bitten again.

“I dunno, but either way, I like the way it sounds.  _ Jen-sen. _ I think it would make a nice name for the little guy, don’t you think?” Jared beamed at Misha’s nod, and gently bounced the human-Jensen-in his lap.

“Does Jensen sound like a good name, sweetness? I think it does.” Jared couldn’t help but laugh at the look of bewilderment on Jensen’s face as he looked from Jared to Misha and ruffled the top of his head to try and smooth it away.

“Don’t worry, Jensen, I think you’re gonna like it with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. WEEKS without any kind of update, any notice that, hey, I'm not dead, and I understand if you want to sling rocks at me or whatever.

As they neared the docking port, Jared nervously petted the soft hair at the nape of Jensen’s neck. The little human had fallen asleep in his lap a few hours back, and while he was ecstatic at the trust Jensen was displaying, deep down he knew he couldn’t keep him there. Jensen was sure to wake up when the creaky old rust bucket Chris called a ship began its docking protocol, and Jared didn’t want him running off once the pod doors opened.

Jensen was so small compared to everything else, and it would be all too easy for him to be trampled by the dock workers or crushed by their equipment. Since Jared’s objective was to take care of Jensen until he was well enough to be released back into the wild, having him die before then would be counterproductive, leaving Jared with one option.

Ever so gently, so as to not wake the human cradled in his arms, Jared stood up and headed back into the infirmary where Misha was putting the top back on the specimen crate they’d commandeered as a temporary bed for Jensen. 

Jared swore as the ship began shaking as it entered the planet’s atmosphere, and Jensen jerked awake in his arms. 

“Sorry!” Chris shouted, but the damage had already been done. Jensen caught sight of the carry crate and renewed his earlier struggles to get out of Jared’s arms, clawing and scratching in a desperate bid to not go into the crate. The poor human didn’t understand it was only temporary, and that he could come out as soon as Jared got home, and it was heartbreaking to see how afraid of the crate he was.

_ “No! No, I don’t want to go in! No, no please! Stop!”  _ Jensen’s high pitched whines cut deep into Jared’s heart, but in the end he didn’t have any choice but to us his superior strength to forcefully push Jensen into the crate and lock the door in front of him. 

“Poor thing, I hate that we have to do this to him when it stresses him out so much, but he should be okay once you get home.” Misha said softly, watching Jensen with sad eyes as the little human scrabbled at the edges of the crate and pulled in on himself when he found no purchase. 

“Yeah, he’ll have the whole apartment to himself, and pretty soon he’ll forget about all this. Speaking of which, do you think that you could go out and grab a few essentials for Jensen? I just need a few things to last until I can go out and get everything. I’d do it myself, but I want to get him home and settled as soon as possible.” 

“Oh yeah I can do that. With as much as that crate stresses him out, it’d be a good idea to keep his time in it to a minimum.”

Jared and Misha parted ways as soon as the doors of the main pod opened up, and Jared immediately boarded a shuttle home. He could hear Jensen crying and scratching inside his crate almost the whole way there, but with the glass top darkened to prevent the little human from seeing out and being spooked by all the new sights, to try and make the transition as easy as possible on the poor thing, he could only guess how the poor thing was doing. 

As soon as he got home, Jared immediately went into his living area to let Jensen out of his crate, barely glancing at his comm hub as he walked past it. The blinking digits on the screen said he had a number of missed calls and new messages, but with Jensen now in his life, the little human came first.

“Jensen?” Jared called softly, getting nothing in response from the human. He’d been so noisy almost the entire shuttle ride, and Jared worried over the way his human had just fallen silent. He couldn’t have enjoyed being cooped up for over half an hour, and the pain medicine Misha had given him must have at least started to wear off.

Jared made a noise of pity when he pulled the crate’s top off and saw Jensen and the pitiful sight he made. He was curled into the smallest ball possible and his eyes were puffy and red, the tear tracks on his cheeks still wet. Every once in awhile his little body was wracked with shivers and hiccup-y shudders, barely visible through the folds of the blanket he’d burrowed into.

“Oh sweetness, I’m so sorry.” Jared crooned as he carefully pulled back the folds of blanket. He frowned at Jensen when he didn’t react, but the little guy probably didn’t have it in him after everything he’d been through. “I know it can’t have been very enjoyable to be stuck in there for so long. I bet you’d like to come out, have a sniff around, get fed. Does that sound like a good idea? I think it does.”

_ “W-what’s goin’ on? Where are we?”  _ Jared smiled at Jensen’s soft whine as he gently scooped the little human up in a bundle of blanket, murmuring nonsense words into his hair as the little guy shook in his hold. Jared’s face fell when his hand encountered a wet spot on the blanket’s material as he adjusted his hold on Jensen, and he cursed himself for not thinking of his little one. Even though it had likely been from fear and stress rather than a need to go, Jared still should have realized that Jensen would eventually need to relieve himself, and it was because of his oversight Jensen had been forced to sit in his own pee for close to an hour. Humans tended to have sensitive skin, and Jared hoped that he had something in his medicine cabinet in case Jensen developed a rash. 

Apologizing into Jensen’s hair, he made a beeline for the alcove where he did laundry and changed out Jensen’s wet blanket with a clean one from the linen shelves, Jensen squawking in indignation as he was exposed to the chill of the room. 

“I’ve had you for less than a day, and already I’ve messed up. I know you won’t hold it against me, but how about I make up for it by finding you something to eat? Yeah, I think that’ll work.” Jared said, mostly to himself, as he meandered into the kitchen and pulled a meal kit out of the cabinet. It would suffice until Jared could get out and buy kibble for Jensen, or maybe wet food. Shit, was Jensen even old enough to be weaned off milk?

It hit him then how big a responsibility taking care of Jensen was actually going to be, bigger than any he’d ever had before. Humans were so delicate, able to be hurt and even killed by the littlest things, that Jensen was basically an infant who’d never grow up and would rely on Jared for his safety and basic needs 24/7. Vet bills and pet food were things Jared would have to figure into his budget, something he wasn’t too sure about even on a good day, and he would have to be careful not to let Jensen starve. Jensen’s diet was going to have to be closely monitored to make sure he got all the daily nutrients a human required (and nothing toxic that would kill him) but also varied enough so he wouldn’t get bored with his food and stop eating. That wasn’t even including the amount of exercise and play Jensen would need every day to keep him from becoming bored or stressed, or the hours of training Jared would have to put in, or the discipline that would have to be doled out when Jensen misbehaved.

The electronic jingle of his doorbell snapped Jared out of his mini-panic and he pushed the thoughts of Jensen’s needs to the side as he opened the door to let Misha in.

“Mish, I told you I only needed a few things, not the whole store.” Jared said when he saw the size of the crate the Collier was carrying, and he hastily set Jensen on the end of the couch to help Misha bring it in. The little human watched with wide eyes as the two of them set the crate in the middle of the floor, though to Jared’s disappointment it was with more fear rather than the curiosity the species was known for.

“I wasn’t sure exactly what you’d need, so I got a little of everything. The pain medication I have him on is in there somewhere, along with an antibiotic so his wound doesn’t get infected and prescriptions for both so they can be refilled once you take him to the vet. Don’t even think about paying me back or I will stab you.”

* * *

 

Misha didn’t stick around long after that, staying just long enough to give Jensen another dose of pain medicine and to show Jared how to do it himself. And it seemed easy enough; open his mouth and stick the syringe between his teeth to keep him from biting down, burp him when he got it all down, and wipe his chin because he was going to spit some of it back up.

He decided once Misha was gone that Jensen had waited for food long enough and went into the kitchen to grab a bowl and spoon. It wouldn’t hurt to coddle Jensen for just a little longer, and he probably wouldn’t want to get his hands messy trying to eat each individual piece.

“Jensen, you hungry? I’ve got dinner here for you!” Jared called, presenting his offering of meat and greens to the pile of blanket on the couch. He pulled Jensen onto his lap, smiling at his squirming and grumbling.

_ “No, no lemme go. Why do you always have to be holding me?” _

“Hey now, none of that, sweetness. ‘m just trying to feed you, no need for fuss. That’s it, good boy.” Jared beamed when Jensen took a tentative bite off the spoon, pulling a face as he contemplated the taste. He must have found it acceptable, as he carefully took the rest of the spoonful at Jared’s gentle prompting.

As he fed Jensen, Jared took the opportunity to catch up on his missed messages, quietly using voice controls to bring them up and missing the wet sniffles coming from his lap.

_ “I wanna go home.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for the next chapter, which involves a shopping trip and a vet visit.
> 
> Obligatory comment ask. (Please do it. For the children.)


End file.
